


Well Worth The Wait

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Jiggs Starke stumbles onto a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Worth The Wait

Well Worth The Wait   
By Lady Albatross

 

Admiral Harriman Nelson quickly crossed the base, heading over to one of his laboratories to change some settings for an ongoing but crucial experiment. That it was still dark at this ungodly hour, when most people were still sleeping was not lost on the scientist. As a matter of fact, had he the choice he would still be snuggled into his comfortable bed, especially now, rather than doing these alterations all alone.

Just as he reached the sealed door and began unlocking it with his code key the sound of a car entering the complex caught his attention. Wondering who would be arriving at such a time, he turned to get a better look when he caught the bright beam of the cars headlights in his vulnerable eyes, blinding him for the moment, causing him to swear.

“Shit! What the hell? Who is there?” a rather angry Admiral ordered.

A deep chuckle was the only sound to be heard apart from the slam of a single car door closing.

Blinking rapidly, trying to restore his vision, Nelson was becoming wary of the situation, as the man did not directly answer him. The guards at the gate must have cleared him, but then again, mistakes have been made in the past.

“I repeat, who are you? Come out so I can see you?” The Admiral once more demanded.

“Ah don't get yourself in a flap Harri, it’s just me” the intruder finally answered, finding the whole situation humorous. He had every expectation of finding his friend still asleep and needing to be dragged from his bed to accommodate his visiting pal.

The voice, immediately recognizable put Nelson once more at ease, even though he was surprised to hear it. Surprised he was here at the Institute and very surprised he was even up at 4am in the morning.

“Jiggs you old pirate, what brings you to the mainland at such an hour? Why didn't you let me know you were coming, I could have met you at the airport or something?” Nelson asked as he drew his good friend into the lab with him, switching on the lights to illuminate the cold dark room then taking off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the door as he prepared to begin his corrections. 

“I didn't call you to let you know because up until yesterday afternoon I didn't know myself, then it was such a rush to get to the plane on time that, well everything else slipped my mind. I was supposed to be uhmm… meeting someone for a late dinner last night but they cancelled at the last minute, after I had already flown all the way over here, I might add” he huffed at the inconvenience of it all but before Nelson could say anything else he started up again only a little more cheerfully this time.

“I was really pissed as I couldn't get a return flight until early this morning, then I remembered how close I was to the Institute and also that Seaview had just returned to port from her last cruise, so I thought the date might not get wasted after all, so here I am” he finished, sounding rather pleased with himself now.

Nelson, already paying more attention to the critical adjustments he needed to make only subliminally heard what his friend was telling him so he failed to pick up on most of the information provided already.

“So what are YOU doing up and about at this hour and please don't tell me you have yet to go to bed, really Harri you’re not getting any younger you know, you need your rest?” Starke admonished his friend.

Not really paying proper attention to what was being said or to what he himself was saying Nelson just opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind. “Actually, I just got up out of a nice warm bed thank you very much, although I am still a bit tired, didn't get hardly any sleep at all” a smile erupted on his face and his eyes danced with merriment as he thought of why he hadn’t managed to get much sleep last night, only a few short hours ago. 

Jiggs noticing the strange change in his friends’ expression wondered what was going on in that often crowded brain of Harri’s but before he could try and comment on it, Nelson had once again returned his attention fully to his data, becoming distracted by the beeping equipment.

“What’s so important here then that you had to be up before the roosters? I thought to find you in dreamland thinking up another new toy or two.” Jiggs laughed thinking his comment funny.

As the words sunk in, Nelson got a little flabbergasted.

“I DO NOT invent toys, Jiggs as well you should know. All my inventions are for research and for the good of mankind not for playing with. Nelson stopped abruptly as he thought to himself ***Well maybe that’s not quite true, for although I designed the Flying Sub to help with my work, I also had Lee in mind when I added some of the specifications. And I was right, he certainly loves ‘his baby’*** But he would never admit such a failing to his good friend, at least not yet.

“And, that doesn't explain all of this?” he gestured to the various pieces of apparatus placed strategically around the virtually sterile looking lab.

“Do you really want a technical explanation with all the relevant details or will ‘it’s my latest obsession’ suffice?” Nelson asked without removing his attention from what he was doing. 

“No, that will cover it I suppose.” Starke replied as he shook his head in bewilderment.

“Maybe I should have had myself announced, at least that way I could have probably had a cup of coffee and something to eat waiting for me.” He added gruffly.

Nelson, annoyed at the continual interruptions but really wanting to catch up with his old Annapolis classmate, as it wasn't very often their schedules allowed them to meet face to face anymore, came up with what he thought was the perfect solution.

“Look Jiggs, I'll only be another half hour or so on this, then I'll be done for the day as Dr Winters will be monitoring the results during the day shift, after I finish I just need to call in at the Penthouse for a few minutes then I'll be all yours. So why don't I meet you around 0500 at the latest?” Nelson asked.

“That sounds all well and fine for you, there’s nothing more you find enjoyable than having your nose deeply stuck into one of your blasted experiments...” Starke began to complain.

***Oh I wouldn't quite say that Jiggs old man, but I do believe it would certainly shock you if I told you exactly what it is that I do enjoy more than my scientific obsessions*** was the first thing that came to Nelson’s mind, luckily he was too engrossed in the data to say anything out loud.

“So, what shall I do in the meantime, Eh, that is apart from twiddling my ‘Four Star’ thumbs?” Starke finished.

Nelson snapped at his friend before he could control himself.

“Don't be stupid! Sorry Jiggs, I didn't mean for you to hang around here, I meant for you to go on board Seaview and indulge yourself with a cup of coffee and a light snack. The galley will just becoming to life about now and I am sure Cookie or the Cook’s Mate will have something for you to nibble on? I'll meet you there in an hour, is that okay?”

Not wanting to argue, Starke agreed to leave his friend to his boring little investigations for the requested hour.

“Fine Harri, fine I'll see you shortly then.” He said noting that his friend did not even look up to acknowledge his departure.

“Uhmm... yes, yes okay Jiggs” the automatic reply came out from behind a large printout sheet that Nelson was now avidly reading.

Recognizing a dismissal when faced with one, Jiggs Starke turned and began to leave the room when as he walked by the door he noticed Nelson’s coat hanging on the rack and an idea sprung to mind as the sneaky Admiral from COMSUBPAC quietly doubled back into the room keeping his eyes welded on his friend, who was still engrossed in his printouts and hadn’t noticed a thing. Delving around silently in Nelson’s pockets he searched for a bunch of keys which he quickly found and quietly pilfered.

If he was going to have to wait around for an hour or so at this time of the morning with no one else to talk to the least he could do was to wait in comfort, so with keys in hand he headed towards the Penthouse suite. His reasoning was simple, to him anyway. He could make himself some fresh hot coffee, wash up a bit after being in the same rumpled clothes since leaving home yesterday, and after he had freshened up he could relax with a bit of music or see if anything was worth watching on the TV, maybe even read an issue or two of ‘All Hands’ that Harri would surely have around the place somewhere? This all made perfect sense to Starke, after all hadn’t Harri said he would be calling in at the Penthouse? *** Well if I am already there, it will save him the trip over to Seaview. I can't understand why Harri didn't think of it himself? *** Starke wondered as he made his retreat.

Nelson having turned his attention back to his work failed to see his keys go missing or his friend receding away into the semi-darkness, heading in the opposite direction of Seaview’s berth…

 

Jiggs Starke exited from the elevator and headed towards the Penthouse door and Nelson’s private retreat. He was quite surprised that he had not seen any guards on duty either at the bottom entrance or here at the exit of the elevator shaft The seeming lack of security and care for his own well being annoyed Starke and he was determined to speak to Nelson about it and if that didn't work he would order Crane to amend the situation, after all anyone gaining entry to the base itself could break into the suite and wreak untold havoc unseen, or so it seemed to the visitor now approaching the double doors.

Turning the key, Starke entered the immaculate apartment, noticing as he did so that Nelson had left the desk lamp switched on. The limited light was just bright enough to illuminate the way for Starke. *** Thanks Harri, at least I won't be going home with bruised shins from walking into all of your furniture*** he thought, humour once more replacing his annoyance.

Walking into the kitchen he was pleased to see a pot of coffee already prepared, just waiting to be switched on. Good, he'd have fresh hot coffee in no time, no need to put up with that instant rubbish Harri sometimes kept on hand.

Feeling in need of a wash he headed over to Harri’s bedroom, or more precise the adjoining bathroom as it was more spacious than the one attached to the guest room. The desk lamp, thought not overly bright, still allowed a weak beam of light to trickle into the master bedroom, casting a very faint hue over the entire area.

Casting only the barest of glances around Harri’s bedroom, the personal inner sanctum of his home, Starke passed through into the bathroom and began searching for the light switch only to freeze without clicking it on as his brain was only now processing what information his visual senses had imparted.

Quietly backing up he once more entered the bedroom only this time he took a few steps forward coming to a stop at the foot of the huge king-sized bed and stared not at it but at the occupant of the comfortable looking bed. A handsome young man lay curled up in the middle of the bed; arms sprawled all over as if looking for something or someone. From the disarray of the bedding it looked as if his sleep was anything but restful, the only covering remaining over him was the sheet and that was only draped over his lower extremities just coming up to his hips, barely covering his maleness. But there was no denying that he was now fast asleep. 

***WHAT THE!! This is taking friendship too far. No wonder Harri is up at all hours playing silly buggers in his lab, he can't get into his own bed! I bet Crane was tired or something so Harri offered him a bed for the night to save him from driving home like that, although why he couldn't have stayed on Seaview I don't know? Still I bet he was offered the guest room. But because Harri wasn't here Crane, playing on Harri’s generosity, stole into the larger and more comfortable bed, knowing Harri would not wake him up to throw him out if he thought Crane needed to sleep. Well, we'll see about that. It’s time Harri put you firmly in your place mister, and I'm just the person to show him how to do it. *** Jiggs fumed to himself. At first he thought about waking the Captain and giving him a piece of his mind, but decided it would be better if that came from Nelson himself, so leaving the sleeping man Starke determined to help his friend reclaim his territory, stalked out of the room, out the front door and to the waiting elevator in record time, pausing only long enough to snatch up Nelson’s keys from the desk, where he had left them.

Back in the master bedroom, Lee Crane slept on oblivious to the intruder and his intentions. Normally a light sleeper when on duty or at sea, Lee tended to make up for it when he was on shore leave. Another factor for his current state of exhaustion was last nights indulgences in which he had used up every ounce of his remaining energy and so was now utterly drained.

Twenty minutes after sneaking away from Nelson and the lab, Jiggs Starke barged back into the quite room, huffing and puffing, not only from exertion but also from exasperation.

“Harri… Harri, this has just got to stop!” Starke demanded without any preamble.

On hearing the outburst Nelson, whom was into the final phase of his adjustments, jerked his head up to glare at his arriving or rather re-arriving friend, displeasure flashed across his handsome features.

“Blast it Jiggs, I thought we sorted this out already? I'm almost done and you can't have upset Cookie already? I must, MUST finish this off right now or I'll blow two months of very important work for a whole lot of people. Can't you be a little patient, for a few more minutes, please?” Nelson berated his friend.

“What? What are you talking about? I'm not talking about your little gadgets here” He indicated Nelson’s scientific equipment all around the room.

“Then for the love of God what are you rabbiting on about?” the flustered man wanted to know.

“I'm talking about your Captain, Lee Crane that’s what and your relationship with him.” Starke blazoned.

A dangerous glint appeared in Nelson’s eyes as Lee was mentioned but Starke so centred on doing what he thought was the right thing failed to see it.

“Lee? What about my relationship with him?” Nelson asked, suddenly worried were this conversation may be headed.

“Harri I know he is important to you, and I'll grant you that he is a superb submarine captain and just perfect for his role as Seaview’s Skipper. But ... I think…. I think you’re going to get hurt if you don't distance yourself again, if you don't re-establish your rank over him... Oh hell Harri, he’s seems to be walking all over you, his Admiral and his boss, taking way too many liberties that he would never get away with back in the navy and it’s ... it’s disgusting to see… He should be ashamed of himself….” Starke stopped dead; the rest of his words dying unspoken as Harri looked fit to explode.

“What the fuck do you mean, Jiggs? And what has it got to do with you anyway? Lee is always what I need, never disloyal, always putting my desires ahead of his own and he certainly doesn't take any liberties other than those that I encourage him to take.” Nelson firmly told his friend trying to keep a reign on his infamous temper. Nothing could provoke Nelson’s anger so quick as an attack on his Captain’s character

Starke, who already knew how attached his friend was to the young Captain ignored his better judgement and instead of backing off was determined to save his best friend, even if that meant saving Nelson from himself.

“Harri, I call invading your space and sleeping in your very own bed as a bloody big liberty! I don't know why he couldn't go home, obviously you had your reasons for letting him stay, although why he couldn't bunk down in his cabin is beyond me, but why didn't he go to sleep in the guest room rather than putting you out of your own bed and for God’s sakes why did you let him.? Or haven't you been up there yet? “ Starke thought as he realized this was the obvious answer, Harri as yet didn't know about Crane’s sleeping arrangements.” 

“I told you I only got up a short while before you got here, I meant what I said. And yes I do know exactly where Lee Crane is sleeping.” *** Question is, how do you know, my friend? *** Nelson once again calm answered.

“You do… and you let him get away with this? Oh Harri, why don't you just turn the Seaview and the whole Institute over to him now and save him the trouble of taking it..?” the visiting Admiral wanted to know, obviously reading intentions into the relationship that were so off base it privately amused Nelson. 

Still confused as to how Starke had stumbled across this bit of news, Nelson was also relieved to know that his friend did not know the first thing about what he was talking about and thus it was only because of his bad information that lead him to slander Lee Crane this way. Nelson knew that once he explained the situation fully to his friend, as he always knew he would have to, one day, Starke would be sure to understand. It wasn't a lack of trust that had caused him to keep his own counsel up until now, he had only kept his silence so far because he was still cherishing the newness of it all, the changes that had taken place in his life over the past few months, to worry about broadcasting it to anyone else, including his oldest comrade.

Shaking his head at his friend’s naivety, Nelson smiled at the perplexed look Starke graced him with.

“I don't think you realize what this could mean Harri, where it could lead to?” Starke persevered.

“Hmm. Jiggs, it’s you who don't, or won't realize. I'm just not sure which. Come on, do you honestly think I would allow anyone including my Captain to ‘borrow’ my own bed without so much ‘a by your leave’? Shit Jiggs, I'm too old to be going without my creature comforts when they are available, comforts including my comfortable wide bed after weeks of sleeping in a bunk on Seaview.” Harri’s honesty was coupled with laughter. 

“But I just came from your penthouse.” He then told the story of how he came to be there, including the theft of the keys which he now returned to his friend, as he confessed his guilt.

*** Ah, that explains how he knows where Lee is*** Nelson thought, grateful that it wasn't being bandied about as gossip somewhere that Starke had overheard... Nelson knew that Starke excelled at eaves dropping, although he could never get him to admit it, still he made for a great source of information. 

“And?” Nelson prompted, sure that Jiggs had not as yet got everything off his chest.

“And Crane’s curled up smack bang in the middle of YOUR bed looking for all intents and purposes like he belongs there. He really is making himself at home Harri. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you... but…” Starke didn't know how to explain what he was feeling on his friend’s behalf. He also knew the consequences that this, an almost betrayal of trust, could possibly hurt Nelson very deeply. 

It was as he was dwelling on his own thoughts trying to summon up the eloquence he needed to save his friend that he heard Nelson laughing; laughing at him. Glaring at the redhead Starke shook his head in disbelief. Noticing the visiting Admiral’s reaction Nelson tried to smother his mirth and guide him to a place where he could explain everything to him. 

“I'm finished here now Jiggs, why don't we head back to the penthouse where we can talk, okay?”

Watching as Nelson closed down the relevant pieces of equipment whilst leaving other’s recording the next phase, Starke couldn't understand how he was taking this all so calmly... The lights were switched off and the lab once again secured as they began the walk across the complex.

“But what about” - “what about Crane? How can we talk about his attitude and disrespect if he is within hearing distance, what if he should wake up?” he asked.

“Jiggs I am NOT going to discuss Lee’s attitude with you or anybody for that matter. He has taken no liberties, he is always respectful to me and he has done nothing wrong GOT THAT?” Nelson informed him.

“But why then are you letting him, your subordinate, sleep in your bed?” Jiggs asked unable to see the forest for the trees, and equally unable to let it go.

Nelson stopped walking and quickly surveyed the surrounding area, it may be early but there was always the chance that somebody may have been around the complex as many of the workers here kept odd hours. Seeing that no one was in sight Harri grasped hold of his friends’ shoulders and turned Jiggs around to face him as the dawn broke all around. 

Looking somewhat amused Nelson squeezed the man’s shoulders as he addressed him once more.

“Do I REALLY NEED to tell you Jiggs? “ Harri said, thinking he was asking a rhetorical question.

“I don't understand Harri? I know I am not as smart as you are, but I wouldn't have asked the question if I wasn’t expecting you to answer me. Now please, just tell me why Captain Crane is in your bed?” this time he demanded an answer.

Admiral Harriman Nelson could not believe this man. 

“Oh for crying out loud Jiggs, you’re COMSUBPAC, a Four- Star Admiral in your own right; please try not to be too obtuse!” Nelson pleaded.

Nelson watched as Starke was mulling over his friend’s words, digesting their real meaning and he could tell by the change in the facial expression when Jiggs finally got the obvious message and true answer to his question. *** Okay, now he knows. I just hope he takes it like a friend and not a naval officer*** Nelson secretly hoped.

“Oh… my… Lord! Don't tell me…?” Jiggs asked without actually asking. His mouth was agape; his head shaking from side to side in disbelief at what his friend had told him without confirming the message.

“Okay I won't tell you, but if that’s how you want it, please stop asking the same question” Harri answered trying to make light of the situation but knowing that he had failed miserably when Starke didn't speak or laugh.

The pair finished their walk in silence until they reached and entered the private elevator. It now became only too obvious to Starke just WHY Nelson had no guards standing sentry near his apartment, so no one would see the comings and goings of Captain Crane and himself.

“Harri… Harri… I'm sorry but I think I really need to know, and from your own mouth please, just what you actually meant out there?” Jiggs sighed.

Harriman unlocked the door to his apartment gesturing for Starke to be quiet and then led him into the room. Not realizing that Jiggs was still following close on his heels, Harri went into the bedroom to check on its slumbering occupant. His obvious devotion to the young man was blazoned clearly across his good looking features as he sat on the bed beside Crane, gently so as not to disturb him, and pulled up the sheet to cover his now noticeably naked, lean body and placed a light kiss on his forehead as a parting gesture. 

Mesmerized by the scene in front of him, of a side of Nelson he had never knew existed Starke couldn't move away quick enough to avoid Harri realizing that he had been watching this most intimate of gestures. Fearing Nelson would be angry with him for intruding on his privacy, Starke, wide eyed and confused, moved back to the kitchen and waited for Harri to join him, which he did straight away.

Pouring out two cups of the now ready coffee they sat at the table as Nelson began to explain in hushed tones.

“Jiggs, I think even you must have worked it out by now, but just in case I'll tell you. Lee Crane looks at home sleeping in my bed, because he is at home, I opened my home to him when I opened my heart to him. I love him Jiggs. He is my life, my love, my all and everything. Can you understand that, my friend? I know it must come as a shock to find a man, any man in my bed... but...” 

Before he could finish Starke cut him off with a terse question and a raised voice. 

“How long?”

“Shh! Please Jiggs, I'll answer any questions you may have but don't wake him up I beg of you. He had a really tiring cruise and is exhausted. He needs to catch up on his sleep.

“Fine, I'll try not to wake your… Captain. So how long, then? Starke replied with a slight sneer at Harri’s coddling of Crane.

“Please, don't even go there. If you are disgusted with me then so be it. I'm sorry but things are not going to change I'm afraid because Lee is my first priority now.” Nelson told him point blank.

The shock of hearing those words infiltrated Jiggs mind, penetrating all his various emotions, as did the sincerity of Nelson’s tenor. 

“I'm sorry Harri but you didn't answer my question. How long?” he repeated somewhat subdued now.

“Define how long? How long have Lee and I been lovers” he said noticing the wince his friend gave at actually hearing it said out loud. “Or how long have I been attracted to men, which question do you answered?”

“I suppose, now that you mention it, both?” Starke admitted.

“I have always been homosexual Jiggs; I am just a master at disguising it, a prerequisite for any gay person embarking on a military career. I hid it extremely well even from you, my roommate and best friend. I have only ever had two real relationships before Lee. The first one was just after we graduated, after we went our separate ways that lasted about two moths until he was killed in action yes he was Navy as well. The second one lasted nearly a year, but in the end he couldn't accept sharing me with the Navy as he was a civilian so he left me, that was about 15 years ago, other than that my sex life has consisted of the odd secluded one night stand until Lee once again came into my life.” Nelson shared this intimate information with his friend without the slightest hint of shame or self-pity. It was just the way things were, nothing less, nothing more.

Jiggs listened; with a new respect for the pain and suffering his comrade must have endured throughout most of his adult life. Yet he was still overcome with fear for his friend at the possibility of this union becoming public knowledge or heaven forbid should the Navy, especially the ONI, come across the truth.

“And Crane?” he gently asked.

“Ah Lee, now that’s a whole story on its own, but I'll give you the watered down version. I fell in love with my gorgeous young Adonis way back when he first presented himself to me at the beginning of his tour on board Nautilus. He was beautiful, I can tell you I fell heavy and I fell fast.” Harri looked off into the distance as if staring out the window but Jiggs knew he was delving back in time. A little shocked at the implications of this statement he just had to ask the question that sprung to mind. 

“You didn't... he didn't... oh please tell me you didn't?” he blurted out before he could think of a better way to phrase his query.

Snapping back to the here and now, the meaning behind Jiggs’ fractured words sank into his brain.

“What? No, of course I didn't approach him then. I was his superior officer, he was a member of my crew, I may be bent Jiggs but I do know the Naval regulation about fraternization as well as you do, maybe even better. I was extremely careful not to let anything I was feeling show to him or anyone else on board, no one knew what I was feeling except maybe Edith when she first met Lee. After all I talked about him incessantly to her, and she was the only person I had actually ‘come out’ to. I held it all in for years, Jiggs even after he left and went to his next posting. Then he was once again assigned to me for the mission following Phillips’ death. Well at first I had the mission to worry about, then he was still technically Navy so that kept him off limits but I had to have him, Jiggs, both for Seaview and for myself he was definitely what we both needed, so I put all the pressure I could to bare and got him transferred to me and out of the Navy. After he accepted the position of full time Captain he looked at me with that dazzling smile he has and I lost my heart to him all over again. I never thought though that he would want me, but having him close as a good friend was better than being without him.” Nelson quietly explained, his heart shining through his eyes, expressing all he was feeling as he talked about Lee Crane.

“So, do I take that he..?” Starke shrugged.

“Jiggs, you can say it, you know? It’s not a dirty word... And yes I love Lee and he loves me. He told me so by mistake, would you believe... I don't mean he lied, I mean he didn't mean to let me know that he loved me.” Nelson explained as he could see his friend pick up on the word ‘mistake’ ready to pounce, so he felt he had better put him at ease, or at least explain himself a little better.

“Anyway, He told me one night after a very bad mission in which he ended up disillusioned and I ended up in the Infirmary. Late on the first night back home I was tucked up alone in a private room, Jamie having finally decided to get some rest, when in came a rather drunk Captain to visit me after lights out. He pulled the chair up to the bedside, sat in it, took and held my hand and began pouring his heart out to his supposedly unconscious Admiral. Only I wasn't unconscious, I had come around some hours before and no one could find Lee to tell him, but I was never so happy in all my life. Then the next day after I was released and Lee had recovered from his hangover, I took him sailing and we talked it all over and then - well you don't need to know anymore about that night.” Harri smirked, feeling sure that the often-staid sailor would be rather shocked if Nelson went into graphic detail of how wonderful it felt to take or be taken by his young lover.

Jiggs was trying hard to understand. He had to ask the one question that was playing on his mind, the one problem he just couldn't see any way around should things go wrong for the man sat in front of him.

“Is he worth risking everything for Harri, you’re a Four Star Admiral (USNR), the owner/operator of the biggest civilian submarine in the world, complete with nuclear warheads, courtesy of the US government and the Head of NIMR, that’s a high place to fall from if this gets out, my friend. Is sleeping with him worth losing everything you worked all your life for?” Stakes sadly pointed out.

“Yes!... That is it, I am not going to justify myself or Lee to you or anyone. But I have worked my guts out for my country, for the Navy for everyone else all my life, now it’s time for me, for what I want and need and that is my Institute, my research on Seaview and my lover, should it become necessary to chose one over the other then staying with Lee will always be my first choice. But I think I have earned a little leeway when it comes down to it, and of course I have Lee’s career to worry about, and that bothers me more than losing my own reputation, so we are always very discrete. Don't worry about us, we are fine. Oh and by the way, I don't just sleep with him Jiggs, I love him, there’s a big difference you know?” Nelson tried to assure him. 

Watching his comrade glancing back over his shoulder to make sure they had not disturbed the sleeping treasure of his heart in the bedroom, Jiggs could finally read the truth, a truth he could no longer deny. Harriman Nelson was happy, extremely happy. He could not remember Harri looking so pleased with himself and with his life in all the years he had known him. And if… being with …loving Lee Crane was what made him this contented then what right did he have to judge or stand in his way. Although he might just have to have a quiet, private word with the good Captain, just be certain of his intentions, after all this was Harriman Nelson, his own best friend he was involved with.

Not being able to take the silence that had stretched out between them anymore and interpreting the stillness to be bad news, Harri tried to coax his friend.

“So, have I shocked you yet? Thoroughly disgusted you? What? I am still the same person you know. I have the same fears, the same joys, the same weakness and the same strengths as before. Well thinking about it that’s not technically true, as most of those conditions now revolve around Lee. I fear losing him, I am so joyous to have his love, any threat to him weakens me yet being in love with him receiving his love his support, so freely given has strengthened me so much that it outweighs the rest. But having said that I AM still the same man you met all those years ago.” Nelson finished hoping he had said enough to get through to the often prim and proper, by the book Admiral as he really did not want to lose what they had together, either.

“Disgusted? Me - No way, you could never do anything to disgust me Harri, it’s just not in your nature. Shocked! I must admit that I was a little shocked, but not for the reason you probably think. I am a little shocked that you actually got off your butt and took time to look outside of the cloistered world you lived in filled with nothing but your endless work into the real world to find love and happiness in the first place. I gave up on you ever finding a wife or lover, as the case now seems, years ago. Also, maybe if I am honest, his age shocks me a little. I never pictured you falling for someone outside of your own age group, if at all.” Jiggs kidded him, now showing more comfort in the situation.

“You know it took me a long time to find him, Jiggs, but you know what they say ‘Everything comes to he who waits’ well I waited long enough, now it’s time to enjoy life and love. And he was well worth the wait believe me. As for his age, it does occasionally worry me as I worry there may come a time when I can't satisfy him anymore in bed...”

Here Jiggs began to blush a deep shade of red as Nelson realized what he was saying. Starke’s prudishness tickled Nelson somewhat.

“Oh come on Jiggs, I'm not made of stone, as a matter of fact it may surprise you that I enjoy sex just as much as the next man,. As a matter of fact I may just enjoy it a bit more as they don't have my young lion to bed.” Nelson purred.

“Okay Harri, time out here, that’s way more information than I need to know.” Jiggs laughed happily with his friend. 

Relieved that Starke seemed to accept his newfound relationship with Lee, Harri sought conformation.

“So, everything is alright with us?” He asked still feeling a little insecure.

“Yes Harri. If he’s what you want and if he makes you happy then… that’s fine with me so long as you promise to be careful. Sheeesh... it certainly made for one hell of a birthday present, it’s the best present I have had for ages. Knowing my best friend has finally found happiness and love. And you are so right; it was well worth the wait to see.” Starke said sincerely.

“Birthday” Harri echoed as he tapped his forehead in disgust.

“Yes, that’s why I am here after all. I had a date with that jet-setting daughter of mine to celebrate my birthday with a late supper, but she had to cancel at the last minute so I was in a lousy mood hanging around waiting for a flight back to Pearl then I remembered your schedule and that you had just returned to port so I thought I'd come and roust you out of bed and we'd celebrate my birthday together.” Starke explained, not in least upset that Harri had appeared to have forgotten his birthday.

“I'm sorry Jiggs. I didn't realize, although I'm sure it’s marked on my calendar in big red letters and that Angie would have reminded me once she got into the office today.” Nelson admitted.

“It doesn't matter, really I know how it is, I understand completely.” Starke tried convincing him.

“It does matter, to me. How about when sleeping beauty in there wakes up we make some calls cancel your flight and my meetings for the day, I'll get someone to cover my shift with the experiment and the three of us can go out and celebrate together, if that’s okay with you?” Nelson was really asking if Jiggs didn’t mind including Lee in their plans, and both men knew it.

“That sounds perfect Harri! How about we take your sailboat out, you and I can relax and Lee can crew, we could take a picnic with us for lunch?” Starke offered. It did not go unnoticed by Nelson that he actually called him Lee rather than the standard Crane, which he usually addressed him by.

“Done, and Jiggs?”

“Yes Harri” the Admiral asked.

“Happy Birthday and best wishes my dear friend!” Nelson saluted him; the warmth contained within those few words overwhelmed the birthday boy to no end, making him glad that Nelson had trusted him with his secret and that he himself was broad minded enough to accept that his friend needed love just like everyone else did. 

The End


End file.
